Ralphthemoviemaker
Ralph Sepe Jr. (born: ), better known online as ralphthemoviemaker, is an American YouTuber, movie reviewer, and filmmaker. His reviewing style is similar to that of Red Letter Media's. Since Ralph was about 5 years old, he has been making short films, and his recent works have gained attraction. Biography Ralph was born in Long Island, New York, and at the age of 5, made his first film, known as The Story of Jonah. He's been making films since then and was first recognized in 2013 for his short film, Paper Bag. The film would go on to win at his school's film festival and got his first award. At the age of 16, Ralph fell into a state of mild depression and insomnia when his group of former friends turned to drug use. However, he eventually recovered and used his negative experience as an inspiration to create his 2014 film known as The High. This was a success for Ralph, and he won the Emerging Film Maker award at the Queens Film Festival for his efforts. 2015 soon became a rather big year for Ralph as he became rather popular at film festivals and was growing a large, decently sized fanbase on YouTube. That same year he created his next film, King Candy, which was based around a true story. Many people within his inner circle had thought that the film was too cynical, dark, and violent but the film would go on to become successful and was picked up by film festivals despite many others turning it down. In April, he created a KickStarter page for his next film Lover and had asked for $10,000 in donations. Despite skepticism at first, Ralph completed his mission and received $10,141 for his film. Lover was released in December of 2018. Film Reviews Ralph's main content consists of reviews of various films and movies. Most of the time, he reviews bad films or films that he thought were bad and would go into great detail on why the film is bad. Other times, he does a short review of a film and they tend to be positive, though these types of videos are rather rare. Reasons ____ Sucks! Ralph's main series. He goes at various films and tears them apart, where he dissects them and points out why the films he reviews suck. He will also show clips and portions of the movie along the way and list various problems, such as plot, characters, special effects, etc. Ralph has since ceased using this format, replacing the Reasons___ Sucks! for his now commonly used "-ralphthemoviemaker" style of review. REEL IT IN REEL IT INs are short film reviews and videos which mainly lay out Ralph's overall impression of any movie that he saw. He will show clips from the film via his iphone and will usually draw pictures poking fun of the film throughout most of the review. Some time in 2017 Ralph stopped the typical drawn REEL IT IN format due to it taking too much time to create for his audience. Usually the movies reviewed in these videos are never mentioned again nor reviewed with the only exception being Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''which Ralph gave a review on why it sucked. Short Reviews A rather minor and inactive series at that, Short Reviews are videos that Ralph does where he reviews a film in a similar way to his main film reviews but are usually short and quick. He's only done three where he gives his overall opinion of the film ''Interstellar after first seeing it, Sharknado 2 and why it sucked, and a review of the first episode to Better Call Saul. Zack Snyder Reviews A fairly new series, Zack Snyder Reviews focus mainly on Ralph doing a comedic impression of Zack Snyder, a controversial American film director, and often impersonates him as he reviews various films. Throughout the review, "Zack" will often gloat about his films and the purpose of the videos is to make fun of Zack Snyder for his directing and choices in his recent films. Short Films Ralph is well known for making many short films. He's been doing so since he was five and one of them was his first video (which is now private). However, since 2013, Ralph's more recent films have gained him attention and have garnered him a fan base. Paper Bag Ralph's first major film, Paper Bag is about a highschool boy who is on medication and is a troubled individual. He's in love with a girl and one day she goes missing, prompting him to go out and search for her on his own. The film is currently unavailable on YouTube though, for reasons unknown. The High Ralph's next film (and still available) The High is a 2014 film and is about a man named Adam whose life is filled with constant hardship and his coping method and only source of happiness is smoking marijuana. Adam soon realizes that he has put his happiness before his family and so he starts a career as a drug dealer. The film would go on to garner awards and helped jump Ralph into stardom. King Candy Ralph's next popular film,'' King Candy'' is a 2015 film and follows the story of a boy named Glenn who was obsessed with trying to leave his mark on the world. In order to leave behind a legacy, he starts a charity called Aid for Africa, but in reality, it's a scam for him to get money. Over the course of a year, his operation struggles but he comes out on top in the end, being able to buy a lot of candy with he money he made and eating it, getting diabetes. Nevertheless, he becomes the King of the Candy, eating all the sweets in the land. The character dies in the end of the movie due to choking on a Snickers™ bar. Despite its controversial nature, the film won awards and was featured at the Queen's World Film Festival. HEREAFTER Another film that came out in 2015, HEREAFTER is a film about an unnamed criminal who dresses up in a clown mask and enters into an unknown person's home. The film is rather short and minor in comparison to Ralph's other movies. Lover Ralph's latest film Lover, chronicles the story between a man and a woman who end up getting together and building a romantic relationship. As days turn to months, their blossoming romance soon dissolves as they realize that both of them have built the relationship on nothing but lies. As of December 13, 2018, the film is available to buy digitally on Vimeo and Amazon; and on Blu-Ray on the film's official website. Nutshack controversy Sometime in late 2016, Ralph uploaded a video criticizing the infamous 2007 animated comedy show, The Nutshack. The video became one of his most popular videos, but it was taken down and was later reuploaded sometime that same year, but was also taken down again. In 2017, Ralph suffered a similar issue and the review was removed for the third time in a row. On the 26th December 2018, Ralph reuploaded the previously removed review of The Nutshack, but due to fear of being stricken once more with a copyright strike, he replaced any mention of the title "The Nutshack" with the word "REDACTED". This tongue-in-cheek method of copyright avoidance then became a inside joke within Ralph's community. Trivia *In Ralph's Q&A Video made in 2014, he listed off his favorite movies: **''There Will be Blood'' (2007) **''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) **''Children of Men'' (2006) **''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) **''Enter the Void'' (2009) **''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) **''Schindler's List'' (1993) **''Goodfellas'' (1990) **''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *Ralph has a second channel called Ralph Sepe, but the channel is rarely ever used. *Ralph originally took a break from reviewing superhero movies but went back to reviewing them following his review of the 2015 Fantastic Four movie and the release of other DC and Marvel films as well. *Ralph appears to have some kind of relationship with the known YouTuber Armoured Skeptic having referenced him multiple times and even having him appear at the end of his Reasons God's Not Dead 2 Sucks!! video. They appear to be friends since his channel appears in Ralph's channel section of his account and he's even subscribed to him as shown in his Patreon video. *On December 23, 2016, Ralph did a collaboration video with I Hate Everything for IHE's review of the Fred Movie Trilogy in which Ralph reviewed Fred 2: Night Of The Living Fred. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers